Aerak and Ryo In Middle Earth
by Aerakai
Summary: I was up late at night making this after watching a flash movie(movies and authors credited). It's in script form so I didn't lose interest. R&R please!


Aerak InochiRyo Hinotama in Middle Earth  
  
Gollum: Kill the hobbits!  
  
Aerak: I'm no hobbit!!! I'm twice your size! And I'm only ONE person.  
  
Gollum: examines him You be tiny just like hobbit!  
  
Aerak: No dip you nitwit! I'm across the stage set from you!  
  
Gollum: KILL THE HOBBITSES! NO! KILL THE HOBBITSES!  
  
Aerak: sigh I give up...  
  
Gollum: Mario jumps on Aerak trying to strangle him  
  
Aerak: Takes out gun and shoots his FACE IN Woops.. My bad, I was too close.  
  
Gollum: dead  
  
Ryo:being janitor Must I pick up all of your messes..?  
  
Aerak: Yeah, throw him down Mt. Doom.  
  
Ryo: groan and does what he said  
  
Gollum: burning!  
  
ground trembles  
  
Aerak: What's that?!  
  
Ryo: Uh.. I dunno.. Sounds like a ring falling into lava...  
  
Aerak: What?! Ryo, you idiot, you didn't take the ring!  
  
Ryo: What fing ring?! He was bare naked!  
  
Aerak: Grr, we gotta to get outta here first. I'll yell at you later..  
  
ground breaks under their feet  
  
Aerak: Damn, the volcano is busting! We gotta go fast! picks up Ryo and runs out at demonic speed(fast for you stupid people, which I know that approximately half of you reading you are)  
  
Aerak: trips on rock, and Ryo flys forward  
  
Ryo: Wahh! falls face flat on top of all the rocks  
  
Aerak: Grr.. damn, why does it have to be so rocky here? I have an idea! loud whistle.. WPHEEEW!  
  
gargantuan griffin comes in and takes Ryo and Aerak to a high tower  
  
Aerak: looking down from the tower Wow, what a view. You should come look at this, once in a life-time experience.  
  
Ryo:..Uhh.. I think you should look at this..  
  
Aerak: Hmm? turns around, eyes begin to bulge Big eye!!Closes eyes tightly, points, laughs Where's your face, eyehead?! Hahahah!  
  
Eye's flames turn blue and becomes angry  
  
Ryo: Uhh... Aerak.. Aerak..? Now you can look down..  
  
Aerak: recovering from heavy laughter Now what..?  
  
He looks, and a huge army of orcs at the bottom of the tower are staring, intently..[cough]  
  
Aerak: Look at all of them, they don't seem to end. No problem, though. takes out a redeemer and launches rockets in the middle of the orcs, causing a mass explosion like no one in Middle Earth has ever seen before!  
  
Aerak: BWAHAHAH! Eat that, orc scum!! Shoots more at them, rotating to get them all HAHAHAHAHAHA! I THINK I'M GOING INSANE!! WOO!  
  
Ryo: thinks:Woah, he's right, he's going insane! I better hide! hides behind the huge blue eye and starts to play Galaga on his GBA  
  
Camera follows him behind the eye  
  
Ryo: Hey! Shoo!  
  
Camera goes back to Aerak, now using a turret in which I don't know when/how THAT popped up.X  
  
Aerak: DIE DIE DIE!  
  
Ryo: looking out, pretending to be interested/involved(bored-like tone) Eep. goes back to his hiding spot  
  
Camera follows once more  
  
Camera-man: Hey, Dig-Dug! I love that game!  
  
Ryo: Ack! WTF?! kicks camera-guy off the tower and focuses the camera on his face Hello..?! Who's listening to this? Leave me alone! points the camera toward Aerak, who is now using a rocket-launcher  
  
Aerak:(yelling because of the rocket-launcher's shaking) WOO! YEAH! THIS IS FUN, RYO, YOU SHOULD TRY!!  
  
Ryo: (in background) No thanks, you have fun with it.  
  
Aerak: OK, SUIT YOURSELF!  
  
a day later  
  
Aerak: exhausted, sitting on the edge of the tower Just another two million seven hundred forty-nine thousand and twenty-two(2,749,022) orcs left to go.. pulls the top off the grenade with mouth and throws it off the tower, and then falls backward, asleep  
  
Ryo:(background still) Tsk tsk, Aerakai, the Great Demon Extrodinaire, defeated while being impervious, AND with the obvious advantage. I like this ending. A lot.  
  
END  
  
Credits:  
  
Idea by: Aerak3024  
  
Written by: Aerak3024  
  
Middle Earth-related stuff by: J.R.R Tolkien  
  
Inspiration: Joseph Blanchette AKA Legendary Frog's "The One Ring To Rule Them All2"(Because he's AWESOME and I probably would have to anyway) for the idea  
  
MORE inspiration: SplashKhat's "Final Fighting Fantasy" series for sparking my creativity 


End file.
